Renamon and a Fur Perv
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Renamon teaches me a lesson
I was on Furaffinity yesterday on my computer, I had just made a little fan art of my wolf fursona getting eaten by Renamon from Digimon Tamers. It was meant to be a joke on the third seasons biomerge digivolution.

I never really understood how Renamon essentially became the poster vixen for the furry community. Maybe it had to do with her dominant attitude, or her beautiful "foxy" body. Eh I'm sure her countless other fans would have hundreds of other reasons they loved her. After all we all draw her doing the most odd and sexy thing with her.

If you looked up Rule 34, I bet there's a sexy pic of Renamon next to the definition I dare say.

Anyway I was about to post my vore pic, when suddenly my monitor screen went white.

"Huh?" I said as I was about to reboot the computer

Yet before I could push the power button, I hand shot out from the screen and grabbed me. A hand with three big, white figures. That had a purple glove on it

"You sick perverts! I've had it!" a very familiar voice said as the rest of you know who emerged out of my monitor

Soon enough, I was being held in the air by Renamon. Her black and blue eyes looking up at me angrily

Now I was home alone at the moment, except for my dog. My dad was at work, siblings at school, and my mom had jury duty today. Plus my dog's an old carrin terrier, asleep on the sofa in the living room

"Is this all I am to you?!" Renamon asked "An object to fulfill your sick, disturbing, fantasies?!"

I was dumbfounded, I mean I was getting interrogated by an fictional anime character

"What's so appealing about getting eaten anyway? Let alone all the other fetishes you sickos draw me doing?" she said shaking me a bit

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"Answer me or I'll diamond storm you!" The angry vixen said

"I just wanted to biomerge with you!" I cried out "You look so hot as Sakuyamon! Rika so lucky to get to battle and fly around with you!"

Renamon dropped me and I fell back into my chair

"So...You want to merge huh?" She leaned in close to me "You want to make me stronger? Be one with my body?

I gulped

"B...but I don't have a digivise" I said

"Who said anything about digivolving?" Renamon said, as I saw her mouth stretch and expand inhumanly wide

Just then she dropped her jaw down on me and engulfed my whole head

I tried to fight back, yet she easily pinned my arms to my sides. This was one of the strongest rookie digimon of the series after all

In no time she'd already made it past my shoulders. Then with one, swift motion she lifted me up and the rest of me slid into the belly of this beautiful beast

"BURP!" I heard her bletch "Their, now we are one,"

It smelled like energy drinks and rice ball in the dark confines of Renamon. I struggled and punched the walls of her gut, trying to get free

"Mmmmm," she said I felt her hand against my face as she patted her gut "Say, this dose feel rather good,"

She then went to lie down on my bed "Go ahead, keep struggling little one," she said

I heard her heartbeat get a bit faster, she was enjoying this

I on the other hand was cramped, and soaked head to toe in saliva and whatever was already in her.

I kinda wished I wearing my wetsuit then, at least that was made to get soaked. Plus I was wearing my favorite shirt

Oh what did any of that matter now anyway? Soon enough I just become a pink turd like they used to show all the time in the first season of Digimon

I felt myself fading from the body heat and odor of her gut, and I passed out

Sometime later, I awoke in my bathtub

"What the?" I said confused

Then I smelled the familiar intoxicating odor of Renamon's gut on myself

I nearly puked myself from the stench

Then I saw a note tapped to the wall, which read

"There, I hope you enjoyed your little fantasy. I'm not so heartless that I would kill you. Also, you weren't all that tasty. I assume you've learned your lesson about drawing people to fulfill your sick, obsessive desires. Anyway clean yourself up, you smell terrible. Love Renamon,"

I never drew vore art of that yellow digital vixen again, or any other fictional animal character.

I doubt Shenzi from lion king would spit me out, let alone swallow me whole

 **The end**


End file.
